Una pijamada interesante
by AkiraKazami97
Summary: Fubuki caminaba por la casa de Kido buscando el baño, pero al entrar encuentra a Haruna... que pasara entre ellos?... Un dia Fubuki seremos los mejores amantes


**Holaaa, bueno este es mi primer fic de Inazuma Eleven, asi que espero les guste**

**Fubuki: Se tardo 2 dias haciendolo**

**Haruna: Si Akira-chan de quien se trata?**

**Yo: Y todavia lo preguntan?**

**Fubuki/Haruna: Si!**

**Yo: -.-', pues de ustedes dos de quien mas, **

******Fubuki/Haruna: O/O porque de nosotros?******

******Yo: Porque me gusta n.n, Fubuki por favor******

******Fubuki: Ah, si INAZUMA ELEVEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO LE PERTENECEN******

******Yo: Ahora si, a leer******

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fubuki POV<strong>_

Me dirigia a la casa de Kido, porque nos ibamos a reunir para ver un partido de soccer y tambien nos ibamos a quedar a dormir ahi, Kido podras decir que es para que no nos regresemos tan tarde a nuestras casa pero yo a eso le llamo pijamada, suspire y segui mi camino hasta que quede en frente de la enorme casa de los Kido, toque el timbre y Kido me recibio

Fubuki! que bueno que llegas.- me dijo.- ven pasa eras el unico que faltaba

Hola Kido.- le dije sonriendo y entre, vi a todos mis amigos ahi y vi a Megane pidiendo agua como loco, seguramente Kogure le habia hecho caer de nuevo en la broma del pimiento, rei un poco pero le reste importancia y me dirigi hacia donde estaban Endo y los demas

Fubuki, justo a tiempo.- me dijo el capitan

Si, te estabamos esperando.- me dijo Kazemaru

Bueno por lo menos llegaste.- Esta vez quien hablo fue hiroto

Si.- dije sonriendo y todos me devolvieron el gesto pero en eso note la ausencia de dos personas.- Y Kabeyama y Midorikawa?

No lo se.- me dijo Kurimatsu

Deben de estar por ahi.- Hablo Goenji

Kabeyama!.- llamo Toramaru

Midorikawa.- Esta vez quien llamo fue Someoka

Aqui estamos.- gritaron a la vez Kabeyama y Midorikawa que venian con las manos llenas de comida, todos nos salio una gota en la cabeza

Porque tienen todo eso.- pregunte algo curioso

Kido dijo que comamos todo lo que queramos y su nevera es inmensa.- dijo Midorikawa metiendose un empanedado a la boca.-

Y que tiene que ver eso.- Pregunto Max

Que eso solo pasa una sola vez en la vida.- dijo Kabeyama metiendose una pizza en la boca y todos nos caimos para atras

Chicos vengan.- nos llamo Sakuma desde la sala.- el partido va a comenzar.- todos nos dirigimos hacia la sala y nos sentamos para ver el "interesante" partido

**12:00 AM**

El partido habia terminado hace rato y ahora todos nos encontrabamos hablando animadamente hasta que escuchamos que alguien se dirigia a la sala cuando ese alguien se asomo a la sala nos quedamos sorprendidos sobre todo yo... era Haruna y estaba sexy, muy sexy diria yo, tenia puesto un vestido negro super apretado muy escotado, provocativo y corto, cabe destacar que tanto su cabello y su busto le habian crecido por lo que lucia mucho mejor, todos nos sonrojamos de ver a la dulce Haruna vestida asi, claro, excepto Kido, este estaba que echaba humo

_**Fin Fubuki POV**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Haruna POV<span>_**

Me parecio divertido que todos me miraran asi, pero fije mi vista en dos personas especialmente, vi que Fubuki estaba mas sonrojado que los demas y tambien fije mi vista en mi hermani que estaba muy enfadado

Haruna.- estallo Kido.- explicame porque saliste asi

Asi como?.- dije divertida

Asi tan... sensual.- dijo el sonrojandose al decir lo ultimo

Pero hermano te dije que si me veia bien y dijiste que si.- a lo ultimo todos se sorprendieron

Que? Yo nunca dije eso.- dijo muy confiado

Ah no?.- dije alzando una ceja, en eso saque mi celular y le mostre una grabacion a todos

_Grabacion_

_Kido estoy bien asi.-_

_Si estas hermosa.-_

_Bueno entonces me voy a regresar a las 12.-_

_Si claro diviertete.-_

_Fin de grabacion_

Ves.- dije y todos dirigieron su vista a Kido quien estaba confundido

Como pude decir eso.- dijo el confundido

Hermano cuando te pregunte como me veia ni siquiera volteaste a verme.- dije yo

Oh.- dijo el.- eso explica mucho.-

Bueno me voy a mi habitación, buenas noches.- dije y subi las escaleras

_**Fin Haruna POV**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fubuki POV<strong>_

Eh Kido no sabia que Haruna se vestia asi.- dijo Kogure en tono burlon

Mejor cierra la boca Kogure.- dijo Kido enfadado - Bueno vayamos a dormir que ya es tarde

Si vamos.- intervine yo para evitar un pleito y todos nos dirigimos hacia la habitacion de Kido y colocamos nuestras bolsas de dormir

_**1:00 AM**_

Todos se encontraban dormidos, todos menor yo, asi que me levante y sali de la habitacion a buscar el baño creia que mojarme el rostro serviria de algo, pero es algo dificil encontrar el baño en una casa tan grande, cuando por fin lo encontre entre, pero al entrar me tope con alguien, ese alguien era nada menos que Haruna, quien se encontraba en pijama, pero una pijama bastante provocativa, vestia nomas una bata de seda muy pequeña ¿Desde cuando Haruna vestia asi? no lo se, pero lo que si se es que ese pequeño pedazo de tela lucia muy bien su cuerpo

Se ve hermosa.- pense.- pero que estoy diciendo?.- me contradije mentalmente

_**Fin Fubuki POV**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haruna POV<strong>_

Yo estaba ahi estatica observando a fubuki de pies a cabeza, su camisa lucia muy bien su torso...

Que guapo esta.- pense.- _Si seguro querrias besarlo..._ Quien dijo eso?..._ Pues tu conciencia..._ Y que quieres?..._ Darte un consejo..._ Cual?... _Haz lo que dicte tu corazon._.. Eh? ¿Que quieres decir con eso?... _Solo hazlo_.- en eso la voz de Fubuki me saco de mis pensamientos

Haruna... lo lamento.- me dijo sonrojado

No te disculpes.- dije de igual manera

No, es que yo debi tocar.- Fubuki siguio hablando pero en mi cabeza resonaban esas palabras "Haz lo que dicte tu corazon"

Mejor me voy, buenas noches.- me dijo Fubuki con intencion de irse

No, espera.- dije acercandome a el

Que pasa?.- me dijo un tanto nervioso

Antes de que te vayas tengo que hacer algo.- dije acercandome aun mas

Que cosa.- pregunto aun mas nervioso

Esto.- dije yo y me acerque mas y lo bese, al principio se sorprendio pero luego me correspondi, fue un beso muy dulce pero se volvio mas apasionado cuando Fubuki lo profundizo... definitivamente eso dictaba mi corazon

_**Fin Haruna POV**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nadie POV<strong>_

Haruna y Fubuki se besaban con una pasion que se guardaban desde hace tiempo, se separaron por falta de aire y el primero en hablar fue Fubuki

Haruna, esto es un error.-

Un error? Porque?, acaso es un error que te ame.- dijo lo ultimo haciendo sonrojar al peliblanco

M...Me amas?.- pregunto Fubuki nervioso

Si... te amo Shirou Fubuki... TE AMO.- dijo la peliazul gritando lo ultimo

Yo... Yo tambien te amo Haruna Otonoshi.- dijo el peliblanco y se empezo a dirigir a los labios de la chica, hasta que la beso, beso que la chica profundizo, la chica se colgo de Fubuki y el la fue llevando hasta su habitacion, ya adentro Fubuki recosto a la chica y la volvio a besar, esta vez introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la chica, hubo un rato en que Fubuki dejo los labios de la chica y se acerco a su cuello y lo empezo a besar, la chica gimio al sentir los labios de fubuki ahi, pero no opuso resistencia alguna, Fubuki siguio besandola, pero paro un momento

Segura?.- pregunto Fubuki algo agitado

Quiero ser tuya.- le susurro en el oido y Fubuki siguio, volvio a besar a haruna y poco a poco despojo a la chica de sus prendas, lo mismo hizo la chica hasta que ambos quedaron descubiertos, fubuki volvio a besar a haruna y empezo a marcar un camino de besos en el cuerpo de la chica desde el cuello hasta los pechos de haruna, el empezo a besar delicadamente esa parte, mientras ella dejaba escapar suspiros y gemidos, Fubuki empezo a introducirse dentro de ella, mientras que ella solo gemia mas fuerte con cada embestida, a ambos le parecio extraño que no los escucharan pero le restaron importancia y siguieron en lo suyo

* * *

><p><strong>En la habitacion de Kido<strong>

Kazemaru nos escuchas algo.- dijo Endo

No Endo ya duermete.- respondio Kazemaru medio dormido

Esta bien.- dijo el castaño y se volvio a dormir

* * *

><p><strong>En la habitacion de Haruna<strong>

Ambos sentian que estaban a punto de llegar al climax, cosa que llego unos minutos despues acompañado del gemido que ambos soltaron

Te amo.- dijo Haruna recostada en su pecho

Yo tambien.- dijo Fubuki y ambos se quedaron dormidos

* * *

><p><strong>11:00 AM<strong>

Todos empezaban a despertar, pero se dieron cuenta de que faltaba alguien

Oigan y Fubuki?.- pregunto Midorikawa

No lo se.- respondio Goenji

Vamos a buscarlo.- propuso Toramaru

Vamos.- dijo Kido

* * *

><p><strong><em>Haruna POV<em>**

Abri los ojos lentamente y me fije en quien estaba a mi lado, Fubuki, realmente lo habia hecho con el?, pues si, y fue maravilloso

Despierta dormilon.- dije moviendolo suavemente

Eh... que hora es?.- me pregunto medio adormilado

Las 11.- respondi dulcemente.- Y ahora que.- dije sentandome cubriendome con la sabana

Eh?.- dijo el haciendo lo mismo

Que haremos?, como le explicaremos esto a mi hermano.- dije preocupada

Despues pensaremos en eso.- dijo dandome un beso

Haruna has visto a Fubuk...- dijo mi hermano entrando a mi habitacion con todos los demas pero se pararon en seco cuando vieron a Fubuki en mi cama, se sonrojaron fuertemente al igual que nosotros, yo me cubri mas con la sabana, pero estaba sustada por la forma en que mi hermano fuera a reaccionar, pero mas sorprendidos estaban los demas...

Oh.- dijeron Megane, Kogure, Kazemaru y Hiroto

Por.- dijeron Kabeyama, Midorikawa, Kurimatsu y Goenji

Dios.- dijeron Someoka, Sakuma, Toramaru y Max

Eh?.- dijo Endo todo confundido, se notaba que no sabia de nada que no fuera el futbol

Me pueden explicar.- dijo mi hermano en tono calmado.- QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDIO AQUI?.- dijo totalmente alterado

O.O.- asi estaban todos los demas

mmm.. creo que... mi telefono esta sonando.- dijo Kazemaru y salio corriendo de la habitacion

Creo que... la torta... si eso se me quema.- dijo Midorikawa.- Hiroto, Goenji me acompañan?

Si.- dijeron ambos y los 3 salieron como alma que lleva el diablo

Yo... tengo que hablar con mi hermano.- dijo Megane y se fue corriendo

Kogure, Kurimatsu, Toramaru, me acompañan al jardin.- dijo Kabeyama nervioso

SI VAMOS.- dijeron los 3, y todos 4 salieron volando

Yo... le prometi a mi mama que la llamaria.- dijeron al mismo tiempo Someoka, Sakuma y Max lo cual me parecio algo gracioso

No entiendo.- dijo Endo.- porque se fueron todos?

Endo puedes salir?.- dijo mi hermano

Pero porque?.- en eso llegaron Hiroto y Kazemaru y se lo llevaron de la camisa, luego Kido cerro la puerta y a nosotros nos recorrio un escalofrio

Ahora si.- dijo Kido.- FUBUKI COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO A MI HERMANITA, SEGURO ESTABA MEDIO BORRACHA.- Kido gritaba tan alto que todos los que se habian ido regresaron y se quedaron escuchando detras de la puerta.- COMO PUDISTE FUBUKI COMO, PENSE QUE ERAS DECENTE.- mi hermano siguio hablando y yo ya estaba hasta el tope, asi que muy altaneramente le respondi

YA BASTA.- grite yo.- ESTO TAMBIEN FUE MI CULPA

O.O.- todos afuera

Haruna...- dijo mi hermano sorprendidos

YA ESTOY BIEN GRANDESITA PARA SABER LO QUE HAGO.- segui gritando.- ASI QUE DEJA DE METERTE EN MI VIDA YUUTO KIDO.-

Haruna.- dijo mi hermano y suspiro resignado.- esta bien, es tu vida y tus decisiones pero...- Kido miro a Fubuki.- SI LA LASTIMAS APARECERAS 3 METROS BAJO TIERRA SHIROU FUBUKI.-

S...Si.- dijo mi Fubuki un tanto nervioso

Me voy.- Kido se dirigio a la puerta pero al abrirla todos cayeron dentro.- Que hacen¡

Nosotros ya nos vamos.- dijo Kazemaru y todos se fueron menos endo

Pero porque se van todos?.- dijo Endo inocentemente y otra vez Kazemaru y Hiroto regresaron y se lo llevaron de la camisa

Bueno ahora si me voy, diviertanse.- dijo mi hermano saliendo de la habitacion y Fubuki me beso.- PERO NO TANTO.- grito regresando y volvio a salir

Lo tomo mejor de lo que pensaba.- dije yo y dirigi la mirada a fubuki

Entonces... somos novios?.- pregunto el y yo sonrei

Si seremos la mejor pareja.- dije acercandome a sus labios.- y tambien los mejores amantes.- dije antes de juntar mis labios con los de el, definitivamente esa fue una pijamada interesante

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Yo: Que tal me quedo?**

**Fubuki/Haruna: O/O YO NUNCA HARIA ESO**

**Yo: Si claro... bueno espero les haya gustado dejen reviews, sugerencias tod es aceptado**

**Fubuki/Haruna/Yo: Byeee**


End file.
